


Relaxation

by ami_ven



Series: Exact Word Count [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Natasha have nothing planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (exactly 343 words)

Pepper woke slowly, becoming aware of her surroundings bit by bit. It was just after dawn, the light from her window still a red-tinged gold, warming her bare toes where they’d slipped out from under the blankets. But the top of her bed was cool, the sheets rumpled but unoccupied, and Pepper frowned for a moment before she heard padding footsteps in the doorway.

“Good morning,” said Natasha. She held out one of the steaming teacups she carried, then cradled the other in both hands as she slipped back into bed. “I was hoping to wake you with something more pleasant than the tea.”

“There’s still time for that,” Pepper replied, smiling. She took a sip of tea and let out a contented sigh— she should have known Natasha would make her favorite. “So, we should probably keep our strength up.”

Natasha just smiled, sipping her tea.

Pepper grinned into her own cup. For once, she had nothing else on her mind— she’d talked to Steve in the car on the way from the airport to the townhouse, and he’d promised that they could handle Avenger business without the Black Widow for three days. He’d also promised to make Tony deal with anything related to Stark Industries that Pepper’s assistant didn’t have the authority for, and he was enough of a gentleman to make sure they weren’t disturbed for anything less than a genuine emergency.

“Do you have anything else planned?” Pepper asked, now, softly.

“No,” said Natasha. She set her empty teacup on the nightstand and leaned back against the pillows, one strap of her silky nightgown slipping over her shoulder. “Other than… this, no.”

It seemed like such a simple answer, but Pepper knew it was more than that. Natasha had not been made for idleness, for indulging in anything as completely as Pepper could— they’d been working on getting her to really relax, for brief moments, but it was an uphill battle— and Pepper appreciated it.

She caught Natasha’s hand, pressing a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. “That sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
